Persephone's Antics
by Cris Coursey
Summary: What does Hades have to put up with when Persephone's bored? Just some small stories of her turning his life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Ice was coming from underneath the door! What in the name of the Underworld was she doing. Trying to sort souls was becoming harder and harder with her antics!

I stood up stretching my arms above my head, looking over at the line I had left I sighed. There was no way I could keep my mind on it now, no I had to investigate this. I walked over listening carefully to the other side of the door, then slowly opened it.

The hallway was covered in ice, the walls had piles of snow to each side, but where was she? I stepped across to the snow on one side trying to make my way to the other end of the hall, how far was this? I nearly jumped out of my pants, my beautiful Persephone came slinding around the corner. Her brown hair flying behind her, her cheeks pink in excitement, her dress hiked around her hips as she tried to make her feet stop. Her green eyes wide, she was nearly to me, so she threw herself down to one side.

I had to dive to catch her, landing us both in one pile of snow. She lay flushed in my arms, biting her lip, not quite meeting my eyes. I sighed, "That answers one question." She smiled running a hand carressing one side of my face. "Care to tell me what your doing?"

She looked to the ceiling, then to me, "I was bored." she whispered.

I kept my voice flat, no need for her to hear amusement it would only encourage her, "So you covered my halls in ice?"

She nodded, "I was sliding."

"Sliding?" Good gods, laughter bubbled up and I had to give in. Standing I helped her out of the cold fluffy snow. "Sliding." She smiled up at me, wrapping her arms around me. The things she came up with! Zues, help us.

She kissed my neck, "Care to join me?" I cocked an eyebrow. "Please, my love."

"I have a better idea." I said sighing. I picked her up in my arms and strolled out of the hall.

From Mount Olympus to Greece, they would have all been in shock that day. For in the Underworld the Lord of Nightmares, the Terror that haunted so many, the God of Death and Destruction had frozen the hills in the underworld so that he and his wife could (from what she called it) 'slide'. Their laughter was heard throughout the Underworld.

Later in the day, Hades watched as his little wife finally tired of her sport. She came to him, yawning. He took her hand, bringing it to his lips, "I've got to go finish my duties now, love."

She grinned, "Of course, I'll clean up the halls."

He nodded, "Please." Walking stealthily away, pulling his cape around him he muttered, "The things you come up with."

She heard him and winked at his retreating figure, "Just wait 'til tomorrow."

He turned grinning, then shook his head in surrender. She had too much imagination, sense of adventure, and way too much free time. Laughing, he threw back his head, He wouldn't change her for the world.

**Major thanks to Conjuror for the cover. You can find this great artist on deviant art. Look up .com or go to deviant art website and search the name Conjuror or pm me for details or links. Thanks for the wonderful art!**


	2. Another day

**What could possibly happen today? Sometimes, its best not to think about it.**

I ignored it the first few times, but this time it felt closer. I moved from my throne to the window. Looking down I saw what was quaking the Underworld. Cerebus! He never moved without myself or Persephone.

The three headed black mongrel, was beating it's massive tail with fury against my castle. Shaking the foundation in its excitement. I moved to make my way out to the front quarter.

The scene I came upon would never be forgotten. My darling Persephone in a short tunic was hanging on to Cerebus' middle head with a rope. I stopped, studying it, surely she was not trying to choke our beloved guardian, her 'pet'. Then she shot something from her hand as far as her powers could go.

"Fetch!" she laughed. The dim-witted mutt took off, bouncing across souls, feet pounding the ground as darling woman held her legs off the ground and hung on for the ride. Her giggles and laughter met my ears, but my heart was in my throat. If the ignorant beast tripped and landed on her it would surely hurt her. My body took flight before my thoughts could catch up, but the foolish dog had already fetched his treat and was prancing back my way.

Persephone's eyes lit up with love as she saw me, the flashing green orbs stood out against the dark valley and her black canine companion. "Go to daddy, go to daddy!" She cooed. I ground my teeth at the incessant childish affection she gave him, but he obeyed her, perhaps better than he did me. She scratched his chin and he bent so she could let go and touch ground. "Did you see the new trick I taught him?" she asked joyfully.

I wanted to bend her across my knee and spank her! I wanted to jerk her by her hair and pull her to our bedroom and lock her in! Instead I bent, pulling her forcefully against me and took her lips to mine, then I growled, "Don't ever do that again."

She laughed and stroked my chest, "But my love-"

I put my hand to her lips, "I will get you a saddle like a horse, but never ever do that again." There was no point in fighting, she would find yet another way to get around me, so I conceded to little things. I never said when I'd get the saddle...

She laughed, pulling away to scratch Cerebus behind one of his ears. He laid across the ground and I had to marvel at him. He was a tiny thing when she'd recieved for our wedding, actually fitting in her little hand, but now his mouth could tear sizable chunks from bulls. I shook my head at the way the silly girl spoiled the rotten dog.

"Did I scare you, my love?"

"I don't scare." I reminded her, even though I knew the emotion, feeling what I had was unfamiliar and it could have been similiar, but I don't scare. She looked at me with a somewhat studious look, before grinning.

"I'm gonna go take a bath." She hopped off leaving me to her companion.

After she'd turned the corner I bent to rub his belly. "Daddy will kill you if you hurt her, accident or on purpose." I cooed, the dog licked my hand, slobbering all over my sleeve. "You know that, yes you do." I smiled and pointed for Cerebus to go to his bed. He happily loped off.

"You'll make a great father one day." Her voice rang out above my head. I looked up to see her leaning over the terrace ledge watching me. "Care to join me?" Then she dissappeared.

I felt blood rushing to my cheeks, but clasped my hands behind my back to walk in a dignified manner up to my room. I didn't scare, I didn't blush, and I certainly didn't prattle off baby talk to a mangy disobedient black mongrel of a dog. No I didn't love that sweet guardian that took right to my world and would willingly even happily step up to protect my wife or myself.

And I most certainly wasn't going to soak in a bubble bath that smelled of lilac, (that was becoming her favorite scent). It wasn't manly to soak in bubbles, but as long as it was a woman as beautiful as my little wife that was washing me, it was very manly. What was the Underworld coming too? Even I was enjoying the downfall...


	3. Through Hermes Eyes

I walked through the souls, timid as ever. It was flat out eerie down here! I hated when I had to come, even that dog Aphrodite had given them was twisted and chilling to gaze upon. He thought I was a treat floating by! I, Hermes, god of messengers and thieves! I was not a chew toy for an overgrown hound!

I admit to a certain curiousity to see Persephone, I mean none of us could understand how the little beauty was thriving so well in this dark dungeon of land with its cruel sadistic master. I shivered, she was so sweet, so innocent. She always had a kind word and loved her beautiful nymphs. It was hard to believe she was fully grown goddess, but it was harder yet to believe she was now goddess of the underworld. I had been at the wedding or I would have never believed the love she had. It had been the first time I'd ever seen Hades smile and his shiny white fangs still gave me nightmares!

He sat at his throne, pointing this way and that, finally noticing me motioning me forward. I stopped in shock as the doors by his throne came flying across the room in a fiery explosion. It took a full minute before I looked back to see it was the same scene as before with doors intact, and the cruel god staring down at me.

I forced myself forward, telling myself it was just the cruel atmosphere that was making me see things. "My lord, I have a message from Zeus, he sent me with his most humble regards to extend an invitation to his daughter Aphrodite's upcoming wedding."

He cocked a brow, "Persephone-" He was interupted as the doors were once again tossed in a fiery explosion. This time, I fought the urge to flinch and watched. He looked over at them with a peculiar look and waved his hand to set them back into place. Turning to me as if it was an ordinary occurance he continued, "Persephone would be happy to hear this news. Whom is she marrying?"

I swallowed the lump of fear in my throat. "I'm not entirely sure my lord. He seems to be keeping that to himself."

Hades grimaced, "When?"

"I'm not entirely sure of that either, he neglected to tell me." I knew he was displeased, he was always displeased, but it didn't calm my fear that he would take out his displeasure on me. With this thought the doors were blown up again, him waving them back in an offhanded manner as he stared me down. I'll admit, at this point even I who was entirely afraid I would be trapped in Tartarus and tortured unmercifully was wanting to know what was going on.

He growled bringing my attention back to him, "So you come down here to invite me, but can't tell me when or who?"

I nodded, "Zeus, is not one to hide things, but he's been rather quite about this. He just wants everyone prepared when he does call." I paused, "I honestly believe, Hera has no idea."

He looked confused, the doors blew again and again he waved them back, "Hera doesn't know?"

"Not as far as I know, everyone has been well guarded with the news." I admitted.

He stroked his chin, taking in the information turning it over in his brain. Then the previously exploding doors flew open, and Persephone ran in. She looked as lovely as ever, a smile gracing her soft features. She didn't spare me a glance, but her attention was focused on her husband and the candle she held in her hand.

"I did it!" She squeeled. Hades, the lord of the dead, stood and clapped. A silly grin crossing his face, his blue eyes sparkling, his overall vestige softening.

'Clap' was hissed coldly in my ear and I glanced over, knowing full well he'd said it. I clapped with him and she curtsied. Finally noticing me a hint of a blush tinted her cheeks.

"Hermes," she smiled in greeting. "Look I lit the candle!" I continued clapping, but my jaw had dropped.

"You...mean...all...that over...lighting a candle?" I asked confused as ever.

She looked at her feet, "Well, I'm learning." Hades turned a cold glare to me, his eyes turning black in promise of vile punishment, I immediatly sought to rectify the situation.

"Wonderful, my dear. Your doing very well." I spouted, "And might I say it does you good down here, you look as enchanting as ever." She beemed blew her husband a kiss and ran back through the hall.

He nodded at me, "Very well, if she's with me I'll take her."

"And if she's not?" He sent me a look that made hairs stand on the back of my neck. "Very well, my lord. Good luck lighting candles." Before I turned I could swear another smile crossed his face. I just wanted to escape from the fearful god, exploding doors, and lighting candles. Surely it was never dull in his presence.


	4. Missing You

"So then I flew into the room, right. I turned instantly into her husband.." Zues roared, he was drunk already, obnoxious as ever. I sighed taking another sip of his wine, my eyes looking to the throne room doors.

I was perched casually on Hera's throne listening to him prattle on, my attention sorely diverted. He'd went on and on all morning, from the new windstorm he'd created to the newest sex toy he'd been playing. I nodded, agreeing at the pauses, but he carried the conversation. He enjoyed an audience almost as much as his own voice.

"She wrapped those long legs around me and let me tell you-" I moaned inwardly, this had been a bad idea. I should have stayed and sorted my souls as my responsibility dictated. It was too much though, six months. It felt like she'd been gone forever, and it had only been two.

When she was gone, it was quiet, it was calm, there were no surprises, no fires to be put out, Cerebus didn't run around in his clumsy manner, it was unnerving. I missed her so damn much, and I just had to see her if only for a moment. I agreed to whatever Zeus had been prattling on about, lost with my own thoughts. I missed the physical of course, but when she was around it was an adventure. From the small fires she started on accident to the way she would sit in my lap while I worked, I missed her. I wanted to hear her roll over and whisper to me in the middle of the night, to see her smile at some little quirk she discovered, to hear her tell of her nymph friends above, I wanted to smell her sweet scent.

I was in love, but who would have guessed how miserable it would make me. I was miserable at the moment, there was no denying. The only thing I looked forward to was having her back with me, even in the next room. At least then I would know that when I lay down at night she would join me to discuss whatever she had gotten into that day. Hell, I even enjoyed taking bubble baths with her, (how others would laugh at me if they knew).

"Well?" Zues said gruffly. I shrugged, I had no idea what he wanted me to say this time. I really had no clue what he'd been talking about.

"Use your best judgement as always, my brother," I remarked taking another sip of wine. I didn't want to fog my thoughts, I wanted to keep myself together to just glance at her from afar. To just see her in front of me, instead of my mirror.

"So you agree then?" he pressed.

"Of course." I muttered finally looking at his puzzled face.

"Why don't you just tell me why your here?" he said gruffly downing another cup.

"I already told you, it's been awhile." I avoided the question, easily deflecting.

"Sure, thats why you just agreed it was my best judgement to sleep with a long legged hog while she sung a warrior's tune." he laughed and I straightened up. Perhaps, I should listen a little closer. There was no telling what he would have me agreeing too.

"Well, my thoughts drifted." I admitted, he laughed even harder, his eyes twinkling.

"Of course, brother." he grinned. "Want me to summon her?" I debated it in my head for a moment, he knew I was weak for the girl, but to make it so clearly obvious? Should I or should I wait taking the chance she wouldn't come?

I cleared my throat, "Well, I can't just stop by without letting my wife know I was here. She might get insulted."

"Of course. Of course, fully agree," his smug smile said it all, I shouldn't have come, it admitted I was weak. I stood ready to depart back to my gloomy home when the doors flew open.

She stood there in front of me, stopping to look me over head to toe, her green eyes darkening to that of black as they did with strong emotion anymore. I loved her with either, but it had taken some getting used to: Those solid black eyes on such an innocent face.

She threw herself on me, making me stumble back landing on Hera's throne. Her legs wrapped around me as tight as her arms around my neck. Her featherlight kisses running over my face, my neck, I shut my eyes and let her. I had missed her so much.

"My love!" she cried. "My love, I missed holding you!" I spared a glance at Zeus who was looking rather amused, he nodded to me. Then I watched as the King of Gods walked from his own throne room to give me some privacy.

"I missed you as well." I whispered into her ear, before kissing her with all the passion I had to give. I pulled away to look at her, her lips already swollen with my kisses, her eyes glistening with desire, and I pulled her against me. "How do I make it without you?"

She laughed, "Easily, you know I'll come back as soon as possible."

"Dear heart, how I love you." She grinned. "Now tell me again how much you love me before I leave."

She curled into my lap, "I missed you so much, I sleep longer so I can dream of you. When I play in my pool I think of you and me.." her voice drifted as she watched me. "And bubbles." I put my hand over her mouth, my eyes automatically looking around to see if anyone had heard. I smiled down at her, she was laughing.

"You shouldn't discuss such things here." I whispered, I couldn't be mad, she enjoyed my discomfort, but it was always a wonderful reward.

"Of course, my lord." she glanced at me slyly. "Do you miss me?"

"Every damn minute of every damn day." I growled. "I can't wait until your by my side my love. I want you beside me forever."

She looked at me, "Forever and ever."

"Forever and ever." I confirmed as I plundered her soft mouth again.

I had spent all day in Zeus's company, all afternoon in my beautiful Persephone's, and now I had time to myself. It would have been better with my dear heart, but after listening to Zeus drone on it was a welcome relief.

I went to the bedroom, shrugging out of my clothes. Naked I went to Persephone's side of the bed. Laying there I buried my head in her pillow to inhale her sweet lilac scent, gods I missed her. I didn't care if she tore the castle down, I'd build it back. I didn't care if she knocked every soul in Styx, I'd fish them out. I didn't care if she caught my robes on fire again, it wouldn't kill me. I wanted her.

I sighed then looked at the bath tub. It had been a impulse to have Hephaestus make it, I had got it for Persephone, but it had been a good decision. Her lilac soaps lay scattered in the floor as she had left them, the damn bubbles!

I stood going over to fill the tub, dropping lilac flakes in watching it fill with her bubbles. I kept telling myself I wasn't going to get in, I just wanted to smell it. It was something I felt tied into her anymore. It filled and before I knew it I'd crawled in. The warm water around me, the bubbles tickling at my chest.

I don't know if it was daydreaming of her or the relaxing warmth, but I was asleep in no time. I dreamed of her softness, her eyes, her gasps as we made love.

A scream woke me. My eyes flew open to reveal Kance, she stood in a trance not able to take her eyes off me. Dammit! I had kept the water warm and the bubbles here! She finally looked away a grin touching her lips, "I'm sorry my lord. I was just coming to make the bed.." her voice trailed off and she ran from the room.

I smacked myself. I wouldn't punish her, no she knew that. I would just have to live with it. I had been well and fully caught dipping into my wife's bubble bath. As much as I had fought her about them, I was going to hate to hear her smug laughter when she found out. No, I couldn't lie. I wouldn't hate it, wouldn't particular enjoy it, no. I would enjoy her pleasure as I did most things. If it made her smile it was worth it. I looked over at the mirror sitting by the bed. I kept it there at night just in case she needed me. I called it to me without thinking.

She had come in to make the bed? I stopped before calling Persephone, thinking that over. It was the first night I'd slept decent, hadn't even woke up like usual. By Zues I'd even slept in, maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all. Smiling I called to my wife, to allow her to gaze upon her naked happy husband in his bubble bath.


	5. Candied

"My husband!" Hera raised her voice crossing the dining hall. I stood in surprise, it was not often my darling wife raised her voice, something was surely amiss.

"Yes, my queen?" I asked stepping around the table to get to her side. She looked pale, her brown eyes wide.

She grasped my arm, "You must come see this." I allowed her to pull me away, wondering what had spooked her. She was not one to be shook easily, she was very well the calmest person I knew. Even in temper she held a certain regal bearing that I could respect.

We entered the throne room and she pulled me to the terrace to look out at Greece. The sky had darkened and the earth was shaking. It was like the ground had split and was now trying to overlap each other, all our citizens were crying out in terror.

"By Olympus!" I said in shock.

"It's Hades! I just know its Hades!" she clutched my arm to her breast, panic overtaking her. "Something is wrong, you must take me to him."

I nodded, wrapping her in my arms we ported to the gates of the Castle of the Underworld. She rushed through the doors. I paused taking in all the souls wandering the field, then I noticed the shouting. I rushed to catch my wife.

Inside, I was frozen in shock. Hades stood surrounded by blue flames, he had taken on his more vicious form and his wings spaned half the room. He was in his dark glory and he was angry. To the other side stood little Persephone, hands planted on her hips chin jutted out. She may have not been as intimidating, but the little chunk was holding her ground.

"Your an overgrown bully! How dare you try those tactics on me!" she screamed at him.

His wings seemed to move a little wider, "Your a spoiled child who doesn't know the meaning of the word NO!" he growled.

I pulled Hera a step back from the quarrelling duo and debated on getting between them. Two things I had yet to see proved wrong in this world: One being, you never never never ever get between a woman and her child. And the second, Hell has no fury like that of a woman. It was two rules I followed to a tee, even if Hades was my brother he would learn in time. It was better to catch flies with honey than vinegar.

I leaned over kissing Hera's cheek, without thinking about it. She was vindictive, but nothing like this. We may shout and fuss, but the two in front of us were flashing fangs! I think the fire was the only thing stopping Persephone from going for his jugular, this was no good. No good at all, they were upsetting not only the Underworld, but the Earth in their tempers.

My intelligent wife stepped forward and I loved her even more for it. "What happened my brother?"

He turned finally noticing our presence, it wasn't often you could catch him by surprise, but I believe I could have knocked the castle down at this point and he would feign to notice.

"She is not hanging that here!" He pointed a long sharpened claw to the other side of the throne room. Hera and I edged closer to see a beautiful picture. It was from above, gilded in gold, but I found what bothered him.

It was beautiful a field of flowers with a unicorn prancing through, a rainbow in the background. No, the Lord of Nightmares couldn't possibly have this greeting his guests. It was not right for the little goddess to intrude upon a man's domain. I turned to tell her, but Hera stepped forward.

"Why that's gorgeous Persephone!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together and smiling. Persephone finally looked over.

"Thank you, my queen. Mother gave it to me." she chanced a small smile before turning back to her husband in righteous fury.

"Oh, but why put it here?" Hera walked back to it, running her hand down the side. "Your husband should not be the one to gaze upon such beauty. You should have it in your quarters my dear."

Persephone stepped away from her husband to Hera's side. "I thought it looked good there."

Hera nodded, "Of course, but it's so rich with color, perhaps your bedroom. I know this is a picture I wouldn't mind dreaming of." She leaned over as if sharing a confidence with the young goddess, "This place is so monotone, it could get awful dreary after awhile."

Persephone beamed and moved to take the picture down, "Your right. Thank you my queen." She bowed her head to me, "My king." I dismissed her with my hand, still watching the little drama unfold. She sat the picture down at the hall door, and ran back to her husband. He seemed to simmer down and she threw herself in his arms. "I'm so sorry my love, please forgive me."

He buried his head in her hair, holding her in his arms, carefully keeping his claws from her, "Already forgiven my love. Do you forgive me? I should never have raised my voice."

"Forgotten." She placed a kiss upon his lips then flounced out of the room.

Hades waited until she had shut the door before changing back to his normal appearance. He held his arms wide, "I always knew you were my favorite for a reason."

Hera walked gracefully over, embracing him. "You could have been more candied than just telling her no." She stepped back to grin at him.

He looked sheepish! My brother who striked fear into mortal and god alike looked sheepish! Well if that didn't beat all I don't know what did!

Hera wasn't finished either, "Your going to have to realize this is her home too!" He nodded. "What happens if she gets with child? Hmm? Your going to have to allow her space to put her own touches, because if this is what I can expect you'll have Greece crashing down around you when she starts 'nesting'!" Hera nodded that she was done and walked to me, she wrapped her arms around my waist and smiled.

"Well, since that's settled I think we'll head back." I stated gruffly. Hades bid farewell and I took Hera home to Olympus. She looked at me and laughed.

"What's the matter my husband?"

I struggled for a minute then finally I had to ask, "Over a picture?"

She smiled, "Yes, my love, if we hadn't got there when we did I think they'd have drew blood."

"I saw that." I reflected then looked to her again, "Over a picture of a unicorn?" Unbelievable.


	6. Corrected Jealousy

I walked back into the throne room, my eyes roaming over the familiar faces looking for my wife. She was the light that called to my darkness, my savior, my everything. I wouldn't be here at this wedding now if not for her, (I can't honestly say that, the boy deserved my respect, my presence).

He had a harsh life, but he had accepted it as a man. Even though my siblings and I tried to explain Hera's reasons for casting him out, I felt it deep that he had accepted it and moved on. Hepheastus was a fine man, he'd grown into something that many gods only hoped to attain. He was a god I could respect, like Zeus I could follow him into war and know he would lead us to swift victory.

I found humor in my marriage, I could not deny. Persephone was everything I was not, she was warm, sweet, she radiated a kind gentleness. I was cold, sadistic, and radiated pure evil. Yes, it seeped from every pore of my body, felt by everyone to ever be in my presence. Persephone was immune, she felt no fear, no chills, no qualms with me. She loved me as I was and I loved her. I could look at this marriage no differently.

My own marriage gave me a unique appreciation as I watch Aphrodite walk out to her husband. She was a ruthless seducer, a selfish brat, a useless peice of fluff in my eyes. He a hard worker, a quiet introvert, a man who hid his quick mind from those who would exploit it. They reminded me of my love, so unsuited. As she slipped into his arms, I saw it. I saw the love shining between them and knew it was what I experienced, this was what was there so clearly for people to see when I was with her. They slipped out of the room and I crashed back to reality realizing I hadn't located my sweet wife.

She had begged me for a dance, her sharp little brain ignoring the fact that I King of the Dead did not dance. I did not celebrate, party, and drink as the rest of these revelers, I was a cold man whom would rather mind my own. She had been aggravated, and I had to speak with the boy so I had left her in her snit. Then it hit me, surely no man would be that ignorant!

I moved to the dancers, my eyes quickly finding her lush finger and shining brown hair. She wore black as I did, but outlined her gown in gold. Her lips were parted as she laughed, spinning round and round in the music. I sighed, she was the loveliest creature I'd ever lay my eyes upon.

Then anger quickly found its way into my heart, I looked to find arrogant green eyes. Eris, a male sprite, spun her in his arms, holding her pressed to his nimble body. He was sprite of discord and this time he'd bitten off more than he could chew. His eyes looked to me, a chilling grin spread across his face, he seemed to challenge me. I can't recall moving, just that I was behind him.

In my anger, my hand transformed into a claw and I grabbed his shoulder casually tossing him across the room to slam into a wall. He would bother no one this night, the impact had knocked him uncouncious. I took no pleasure outward of this, for my young wife was staring me down for committing some faux pas of Olympus.

"Well?" she sneered. I stared at my feet sheepishly. She was hardly ever angry, never at me, but I think this time could be the time.

"Would you like an apology? I fear I can not lie, I enjoyed that." I whispered for her ears only. She snorted, but I would give her nothing less than the truth.

"Your supposed to finish the dance with me now," she grumbled placing herself in my arms. "It's a rule."

I laughed aloud, quickly stepping in time among the other couples. It was the first time I had ever danced, but after watching it, it was not hard. "I have no rules, my love."

She grinned, pressing herself closer, "I know."

Swinging her around, ignoring the stares of those around us, it hit me. I could get used to dancing with her, it was wonderful to be in public and still press myself into her warmth. Her cheeks flushed, apparently noticing my joy in being so close, and I could not contain the joy.

Across the room, Poseidon stood by his brother, Zeus, staring in disbelief. "I admit he has changed."

Zeus mirth boomed through the halls, patting his brother on the back, they were actually closer than most of the siblings, (Hera being the only one closer to the King of the gods). "I told you, but yes I'll admit it is somewhat unbelievable until you witness it yourself."

Posiedon turned to Zeus, "Unbelievable is not enough to describe the emotion of disbelief I felt hearing of his joy. He's never smiled, let alone laughed." Zeus nodded. "It's a beautiful thing."

"Yes, it is." With that he slipped away to find his own wife.

Laying in bed I curled up to him, putting my feet against his icy ones, shivering with the thrill of them. I always felt complete with him, he loved me with every breath he took and I sought to make him smile, to make him truly happy.

He pulled me tighter against him, "You are my angel." I giggled.

"Your my devil." He snickered, burying his face in my hair. "You realize you should apologize to Enis for your jealous behaivor today."

He groaned, "I'm not apologizing when he knew damn well what he was doing. Besides, I wasn't jealous."

I kissed his chest softly, "Sure and you don't like the scent of lilac either."

"Never said that."

My husband was many things, but he was in denial something fierce. "Is that why you stare every man that talks to me down like you would like to rip out his insides?"

"I do though," he mocked. "I would like to pluck out their eyeballs and feast on their blood for dinner."

I sighed, "Its no wonder the stories that pass through the halls of Olympus."

"They are all true for the most part." he admitted.

"I know," I whispered. He turned to look at me, staring me down in a manner in which I flinched.

"Perhaps you know because I am not the only one denying some powerful feelings..." he trailed off. I looked away. "Persephone." he said called my attentiion back to his eyes. "Persephone, I saw the way you looked at Minthe when she spoke to me today." A grin crept across his features and my cheeks went hot.

"She was flirting." I had wanted to tear her limb from limb and suck the bones from her body to leave a pool of the small nymph to warn off others that would trespass what was mine.

"Yes, and I ignored her." he pointed out. "Yet, your eyes went that beautiful shade of black and I saw the lust for blood across your features." He laughed, "Your as bloodthirsty as I am, my love."

"Your as jealous as I am."

"Perhaps." he admitted and drew me to him for a long kiss. It spoke of lust, desire, heat, love, and a promise for violence that I absolutely devoured. What could I say? Everyone had a sadistic side, but we were the only ones to take glory and pride in it. I was learning quick at my love's side and he was enjoying it as much as I.

Yes, if the nymph happened to cross paths with me again, she would learn. She would learn that the Underworld had no friends, all were equal, all could be crushed. Hades and I had compassion, yet we did not share what was meant only for each other. She would regret her trespass on my territory. I was forgiving, but I was not one to ignore such disrespect. I would forget this instance for now, should she do it again...It was her life. It would be my pleasure her to teach her the flaw of her mistake.

Together we slept with dreams of love. Both of us naked, joined, finding our pleasure in pools of blood. We shared our love, our dreams, our lives, and it was a wonderful thing.

**Sorry about before I must have clicked to upload wrong thing. Thank you for reading and for reviewing.**


End file.
